Bashing Becky !
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: ...ou comment se venger de Becky Rosen par fanfic interposée...


**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. De plus, je ne reçoit également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Pour être franche, je ne SUPPORTE PAS Becky Rosen alors voilà ma petite vengeance personnelle ;)**

* * *

**B**ecky Rosen pouvait au premier abord passer pour une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus équilibrée et à la vie parfaite. Une jolie maison, un bon travail, que demander de plus ?Équilibrée ai-je dit ?Vraiment ?A première vue oui. Mais cette dernière avait une passion. Une passion qui la rendait _légèrement, très légèrement,_ hystérique sur les bords. En effet, mieux valait ne pas prononcer les mots "Winchester", "Sam" (celui-ci la faisant tout bonnement hurler et grimper aux rideaux). Pour faire court, mieux valait ne pas évoquer l'univers Supernatural et tout ce qui s'y rapportait devant elle si l'on ne voulait pas se retrouver plongé dans une longue discussion auquelle il s'avérerait extrêmement compliqué d'y échapper. Croyez-moi, échapper à Becky Rosen revenait à essayer de sortir d'un immense pot de colle. Vous imaginez donc la difficulté ?J'espère bien.

**E**t comme à son habitude, cette "calme" jeune femme trépignait littéralement sur sa chaise, tapant frénétiquement sr son clavier et laissant ainsi libre court à ses plus grands fantasmes dans une histoire mettant bien entendu en scène Sam Winchester tombant follement amoureux d'une magnifique jeune femme nommée Mary Sue. Oh pardon, je voulais dire Rose Beck. Concentrée sur toutes les images bien loin d'être pour les enfants qui lui traversaient l'esprit, elle ne manqua pourtant pas l'espèce de tintement indiquant la réception d'un e-mail. En lisant celui-ci, la jeune femme sentit la curiosité l'envahir devant l'e-mail qui, presque vide, ne comportait qu'une adresse url dirigeant sur une histoire postée dans le fandom Supernatural sur son site favori qu'était Fanfiction-net . Histoire écrite par un (une ?) certain (certaine ?) **ChevyBabe**. Un nouveau venu apparemment, puisque son profil ne comptait qu'une seule histoire. Histoire écrite en collaboration avec l'auteuse que Becky considérait comme étant sa pire ennemie, **TheQueenOfMoondor**. Mais loin de se laisser démonter par ce qu'elle considérait comme une provocation personnelle, Becky commença sa lecture...

**A**vant de manquer d'hurler à l'ignominie une fois sa lecture achevée. Cette...Cette CHOSE ne pouvait être vraie !Tout d'abord car Becky ne trouvait pas ce qu'il y avait de naturel ou d'excitant à imaginer deux hommes avoir des relations sexuelles ensembles (prompte à imaginer de brûlantes relations entre Sam et cette Rose mais un tantinet homophobe, bravo Becky !) mais en plus, imaginer S...Comme brûlée, Becky referma brutalement son ordinateur avant d'aller se faire une camomille pour se calmer les nerfs. Et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle trouva le courage de reposer les yeux sur cette "création" littéraire ô combien maléfique. Seigneur, quel...monstre ! avait-il donc pû écrire que SON Sam accepterait de se laisser PRENDRE de la sorte par SON propre FRÈRE car dégoûté de la gente féminine à cause d'ELLE !?Non, elle ne comprenait et n'acceptait pas que le Wincest soit aussi apprécié - comment pouvait-on aimer de l'inceste ? (Parce tu es coincée peut-être ?) - alos que c'était juste l'une des choses les plus répugnantes qui soient !Aussi horrifiée qu'indignée que Sam soit désormais attiré par les garçons depuis leur court mariage (consommé) et leur divorce, elle se lança dans une longue, très longue review assassine envers les auteurs de cette abomination. Auteurs qui en la lisant, s'effondrèrent de rire.

**- Oh putain, mais je t'aime Charlie !**

**T**out en pleurant de rire, Dean tapa dans la main de Charlie qui se trouvait actuellement dans le même état, particulièrement fière d'elle et de son écrit. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa de faire croire à Becky Rosen que ses deux frères adoptifs couchaient ensembles - ce qui était totalement faux bien entendu - mais lui faire croire que c'était entièrement de sa faute était bien meilleur !Et ils riaient tous deux encore lorsque Sam rentra des courses avec Kevin, ne tardant pas à s'intérêsser à la cause de leur hilarité. Tout d'abord surpris puis carrément horrifié, il trouva leur fanfiction plutôt drôle et secoua la tête en souriant. Car si il oubliait que celle-ci le mettait en scène avec Dean, il n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre si ça poussait Becky à reporter ses fantasmes assez flippants sur un autre. Non, cette fanfic était vraiment une bonne chose...

* * *

**Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce court OS "anti-Becky" avec un caractère légèrement OOC pour cette dernière et toutes mes excuses envers ceux qui l'apprécient mais moi, je sais pas mais j'y arrive pas...Enfin des petits avis - positifs ou négatifs - seront toujours des plus appréciés ^^**


End file.
